


easy money

by redredrobin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL CAPS, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredrobin/pseuds/redredrobin
Summary: Early morning routines.





	easy money

They try to be unobtrusive before 10am: Steve’s busy making breakfast; Sam’s just browsing some pictures on Facebook. The third place at the table is unoccupied, the newspaper folded over the chair, the date visible from the kitchen door.

“Ten bucks,” Sam says, grinning, the moment there’s movement from the bedroom. 

“Twenty,” retorts Steve. Someone’s too confident. The omelette is split three ways — more like split in half with Sam getting the smallest portion. Steve pulls up the chair next to him, and they flash each other identical expressions of superiority until a figure appears in the doorway.

Steve looks at him first. "Morning, Buck," he says, cheerfully. James mumbles something in reply, looking from the newspaper to them, and then pads over to their chairs.

Moment of truth. Sam’s not holding his breath. It’s a fifty-fifty chance, sure, and James doesn’t favour one of them over the other, but he feels like he _knows_ what’s going to happen.

The weight’s on his shoulders first, then the brush of James’ mouth on the back of his neck, and the sense of his deep, even breathing. Nothing seems to move, until Sam lifts his hand to card through James’ hair gently, feeling him lean into it.

Oh, yes. Steve’s face must be priceless right now.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Sam says.

“Hey, Charming.” James’ arm hangs loosely across Sam’s chest. 

“Toast is over there.”

“Sure, thanks.” He lingers, his nose buried in Sam’s shoulder, inhaling, then abruptly he breaks contact to kiss at Steve’s cheek then move away.

Sam flashes a smirk at Steve. “Pay up.”

“Ten dollars,” grouses Steve.

“ _Twenty_ ,” says Sam, smugly.


End file.
